Broken Promise
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU JR - Rose made a promise to Jack, to never let go. But promises were meant to be broken.


**A/N - I was reading all the storys with them both surviving, and a thought that maybe, as much as I hate the ending myself, something else should happen. I tried to make it a happy ending story. Please reveiw.  
**

**This is set after everthing has happened, where Jack died and Rose fell asleep. The boat came back, and this is what could have happened to Rose, and of course, we all know what happened to Jack, sad face.  
**

**Broken Promise.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Rose heard something in the distance, waking her up from her freezing state, not too far off from them. Someone came back, they had come back for them, they were saved. Despite the cracking of her cheek, from the frozen tears she had cried, she smiled. Although the smile didn't last, as she looked down at the face of Jack. He looked silent, peaceful almost. Nobody could be peaceful at this moment, unless...

"Jack," Rose tried to see his blue eyes again, "Jack!"

She looked toward the fainting sound of her only rescue. It would only be time now, if she couldn't get help, and now her help was going the wrong way, opposite of herself. "Come back," she tried in a feeble attempt to get the word cross that there was in fact, someone still living and freezing to death here, "come back."

She looked at Jack again, "Jack, oh Jack wake up!" Still in her small voice, she gave one last attempt, "Jack!"

He was still not responding. She let her tears burn her freezing cheek. 'Of course he wouldn't be alive, look at the state he went through to save you.' She thought to herself, as she let more and more burning tears drop from her eyes.

"Is anyone here?" a crewman yelled into the night, searching for people who would be lucky to survive like her, and floating past people who weren't as lucky, like her dear Jack. She couldn't live without him, he was just teaching her how to live, she couldn't possibly do it on her own.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" The voice was getting even father away.

She let her head drop to Jacks two hands, that still had the broken  
metal cuffs on them. Her tears making marks on the frozen metal. She remembered the last words Jack had spoken to her, 'Rose, never let go'.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll never let go." She spoke in a small trembling voice, as she kissed his hand. She sat up on the door, and watched as he floated down, his face so peaceful. She couldn't let her teary eyes move away from his face, until he was gone into the blackness of the Atlantic ocean, to rest with the ship of dreams, that would cause her so many nightmares.

Rose looked around, and spotted a crewman, with a wistle frozen to his mouth. She kept her eyes on him, but didn't move, she was too shoken up to move. With her eyes still locked onto the crewman, she let out a small wail, that was painful to her frozen body. She flipped over the door Jack had found her, that made her survive, and not him. She could just barley feel the water, her body was already so cold.

She paddled her legs and arms, with the floatation device helping her feeble body above water, just like Jack had shown her to do.

"Anyone here?" The crewman aboard the lifeboat called, in one last attempt to rescue the alive.

Rose got to the frozen dead crewman, with the whistle. She broke it out of his mouth, and put it to hers. She took a gasp of air, but didn't blow. She then started to breath normal again. Her own tears still burning her cheeks.

Her mouth was quivering, and she wanted to break down and cry. She bit her lip, and slowly let the whistle fall from her hand, into the water. She watched as her only life saving item fell to the bottom with the ship of dreams, and her Jack.

Her small frozen fame was racking with sobs underwater, as she untied the belts on the floatation device that kept her above water. When she got to the last one, she let out a wail, and sniffed her nose. Her whole body was numb. Not numb from the coldness either, numb with hatred towards herself. Promises were meant to be broken anyway, she thought, then why does it feel so wrong.

Rose slipped her two arms out of the floatation device, and still hung onto it, to keep her floating until she got these words out.

"Jack, I'm so sorry Jack." She said, sniffling, "But Jack, promises were meant to be broken. So, my dear Jack, that is why I am breaking your promise. I'm letting go, to be with you, Jack."

She took a deep gasp of air, and pushed away the only thing making her afloat. Without it, she sunk like a rock, like the rock her heart felt.

'This is it, she thought, there is no way you can get back up anyway, you can't swim.  
She could feel the pressure of not being able to breath. It was even more horrible then she could have thought, drowning. She had herad about cases of people drowning, but she always thought it would have been peaceful to drown. Now though, ask her, and she would have said it was the most horrible pain in the world.

Rose was far enough down now, that she could see the water from above, and she could see miles of it. Although those miles of the water, that she could see, were jammed packed of the lifeless body's, that were lying there, waiting for nothing. The seen made her choke on the little last of air she had. She desperately needed to get air, but was too far gone for that, so instead, she let herself float even farther down, her life minutes away from being with Jack again.

Her last thought, before she took a deep breath of water, that was supposed to be air, was 'I love you Jack, and this is why I'm doing this, to be with you. I'm sorry that I broke my promise.'

At that, she took a breath of the cold Atlantic water, that filled her lungs, and she could no longer think. Her eyes closed, and then there was nothing, because Rose Dewitt Bukater, was with Jack Dawson once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose awoke back aboard the Titanic. She had no idea what she was doing here, only minutes ago, she was sinking, and going to die.

She was standing at the bow of the ship, that she swore sunk not hours before. "You broke your promise to me, Rose." She turned around to see Jack, in the same clothes and everything as when the ship had sunk.

"Oh Jack!" She clung herself to him, and hugged him with all her strength.

"It's alright Rose, I'm here, but you shouldn't be, you had your chance Rose. Why didn't you take it? Rose, you can never see your mother or family again, do you realize what you done, Rose?" Jack asked, grabbing her face, and holding it close to his.

"I realize what I have done, Jack." Rose said strongly, "And I don't regret it, one small tad of a bit. I'm with you now, that's all I want."

Jack shook his head, and laughed. "Oh my Rose, you really are a piece of art."

She smiled, and they both leaned in to kiss each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N - ****I hope you liked it... and I will aperceate if you reveiw, please.**


End file.
